


Art for "The Road to the Grail is Paved with Hermits," by Lenalena (Sergio)

by Ellidfics



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The Holy Grail, arthurian legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidfics/pseuds/Ellidfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, at long last, is the art for Lenalena's delightful Cap-Ironman 2015 RBB, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4124599/chapters/9297709?%22The">The Road to the Grail is Paved with Hermits.</a> The fic is so much fun, go read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. title Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalena/gifts).



> All the art was done by hand and was inspired by the Manesse Codex, a medieval German illumination. It's all hand painted in gouache on watercolor paper.

 

Title Page.


	2. Illustration the first

 

Illustration the first.

 


	3. Illustration the second

 

Illustration the second.


	4. Incidental illustrations

Lord Antony's arc reactor                                                                     Sir Stephen's shield

 

 

The possessed helmet.                                             The knightly helmet.


End file.
